HOT PICTURES Naruto x Sakura XXX NSFW
by r jvla porr
Summary: ja vilken jävla fest det har vart.


This is the story about a night that changed my life forever.

So i met this guy at a club once, his name was Dan. I overheard his fellow drinking peers call him "Dan the man" one time. I found it rather funny.

Anyway, me and dan is sitting at a table and if u know me u know how i shy i become around people i never met before. and since i was alone this time, it was extra nervous.

When im sitting there thinking about how Dan probably thinks im a total dweeb, he suddenly takes out a big small little ass.

He waves it at me and looks a little tipsy, i think he was trying to say something but when he opened his mouth only black poop flew out like a fag.

I sceamed at him - Controll your your your your your or else i wont

i mustve said something , beacuse that startled him and made him throw himself on the floor putting back small pieces of poop that he had previously exerted from his oral.

I thought i was going to laugh. I didnt know then how funny everyting would become later.

Not very funny at all.

As i walket home all alone i couldnt help but cry like a. quietly that is.

Dan "the man" man ran up and pleaded me to sleep with him. he hadnt gotten any in days. his dick was bigger than his arm and i could tell only by looking at his arm. he had so fucking small arms. I later found out he didnt suffer from anorexa. so i starded shoving sharp shards of glass into my throat to make the pain go away. from time to time i would let some sick men fuck me simultaniously, " gang man" they called it. it involved carvin out big scopes of icecream with an icecream scåop. I didnt like it and neither did them. the 8 of us was lactose tolerant. but who am am i to suck teeth from the main man. i even move out am now im here fucking with what i thought was my parnets but later proved to be two well trained apes. and BOY were they mad. fucked me upp goshdarn golly good shoveing upp a bundle of ol bananas upp my ass i tell ya.

i decidet to hire some professionals for the susp.

So now i have theese three guys raping me with big fruits that made my asspipe form in the shape of a fruit. It felt bad at first, but then it got as bad as it was before.

I screamed : Please all piss on this little guy! as i held my newborn downs syndrome son up in the air like im on some rafiki shit.

The 2 men didnt care at all, they werent the least interested in my unpissed newborn. They were only in it for the young money cash money buissness mula baby.

I could not belive my ass when i saw the main pig riding in. and roll. he was alive and wearing a sån liten söt jacka som man kan köpa på kappahl.-

Me: So the robe is from kappahl i presume?

The main pig : no

Me: ah im so so so man, u can have add

The main pig rides away. not beacuse i said so, but beacuse i buttfucked my brother. at a rave.

and my dad? HE saw the whole thing and did something about it.

So now i bet u wonder. why is the main man after something he cant have? Your virginity.

WELL you see. no one has ever accused me. i was a victim the whole time.

i blamed society for my wrongs and expected nothing out of people or myself.

i got out of being stuck in a cycle of drygs sex and violence, the nicest reflects on your iris. ginger viatnamese.

SO NO DAN "a man" the man wants the D

And thats something i can never not give him

I got an abortion for my kid. my later kid i mean. the first, the downs syndrome one i wanted the men to piss upon i made my personal trainer.

the second, who became a great disapointment when i realize he cant walk for shit.

jimmy no legs we called him.

and boy did he cry about it.

so i had his head aborted. and without heads and legs. all jimmy was was a torso. and THAT JUST AINT RIGHT.

so i sent him away to vietnam to serve in the war. futile attempt i know. he was completley worthless troughout the whole war. died the first hour i heard his friends say. some of them even suspected Jimmy-just-torso was dead when he came. dead inside. and outside.

I ran for election beacuse of that statement. and that took me nowhere.

Ending words;  
Sen tog naruto sin vänstra näve och pressade som satan rätt in i trumpeten på sakura!  
hon skrek ju nå så jävulskt. och jävlar vad han pumpa den jävla näven in ut in ut in ut in ut.

när han var klar hade sakura redan gått hem. och han själv hade förlorat nästan alla fingrar. han glömdtz nämligen att stänga av kuken innan.

så kan det gå.


End file.
